Dark days
by Keiosu-Ichuu-Atto
Summary: Senshi inuyasha finds himself in a new high school new friends and a possible, new girl friend but what he hates is his brother already has the girl, can he get her from his brother and dodge all the trouble in store for him?
1. Default Chapter

(DISCLAIMER!!!! AHH, Curses, I don't own the wonderful Inuyasha nor anyone else in this particular story, sorry for the rocky beginning, I'm just starting with the basis, it's a little distant, so none the less, enjoy)

A young boy of the age of 18 walks into the front gates as a senior of a new school his memories found preposterous and conniving.

'_Keh, why am I here? It's useless to have moved here!! I only threatened him with a screw driver…'_ Inuyasha thought trying to protest mindlessly against this crummy looking school, the students…. He thought same. These amber eyes watched the students of this school pass him by giving him ugly looks as to his appearance of being a Hanyou. He tightened the grip on his black backpacks strap; it was ragged and full of safety pins, like his black baggy jeans. Inuyasha's sun-like, amber eyes quickened with the crowd as they headed into the tall brick building before Inuyasha. The bell rung into his ears and this signaled his entry into this new school in mid-season. Inuyasha walked into the building with a heavy feeling dreading upon his heart. He made his way to what he thought to be the main office and to none of his surprise, it was. He pounded his right fist to the counter to grab someone's attention. A young man about his age approached him with blue eyes of a demon and a long black haired pony tailed glared at the hanyou.

"What do you want, are you new here, hanyou?" He snapped at him angrily.  
"Yeah, I am new here, Give me my schedule!" Inuyasha growled at the wolf behind the counter. He did as so with a will to go against what he asked but handed him his sheet; it was littered with spares and easy courses to get through with this quarter. _'Seems easy. And look already, I've made an enemy, wonderful…'_

Inuyasha skimmed through his sheet and made his way to the south hall way of the second floor…"Social, first thing?!…That's just sick!" Inuyasha said to himself, as he was to be talking to another body with him.

He found his room…C200 and he walked into the class as a short man with large glasses looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? Are you new?" he asked him in a cocky tone of voice then he turned his attention to a student at the front with his head down low. "Are you asleep, dammit? I told you not to fall asleep!" The teacher seemed to joke around but the student seemed fairly hurt, the short man turned to him once more. He was obviously not from Japan, his language was horrible but was able to understand. "Well?" The teacher prodded at Inuyasha, Inuyasha could feel the heat of anger rise to him, and already this teacher noticed the hatred in his eyes for his intolerable past.  
"I'm Senshi Inuyasha, I came from Tokyo South High school, I was-" Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Never mind." Inuyasha said he kept his eyes on the man at his side that looked on him with hard eyes knowing of his dangerous past. Inuyasha could feel that he hated the teacher form the beginning of when he first entered in the dead silent class…_'sick little man, what the fuck is his name?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Senshi-san, I'm Mister Moley. Your social teacher, enjoy your first year at Gakkan Tokyo High school" His tone of voice changed quickly from a more lighter tone to something of a darker more, evil feel to it. Evil rays flared from Mr. Moley's hidden eyes behind his thick glasses. "Go sit down now, Senshi-san. In the back!" he pointed to a spot in the corner by two young girls and one guy who seemed like friends and would most likely shut him out. _'_

'_Shit, isn't that just fucking wonderful! I hate this school already…'_ Inuyasha scolded the school from his mind. He headed down the isle of desks as many eyes watched the hanyou walked down and took his seat in the back as the three he noted before looked at him.

"Hello!" a young girl with raven black hair who looked only 15 said to him, and another girl around Inuyasha's own age sat directly in front of him and intrigued his scent of her.

"Hey…." He said trying to get the girl away from him and hoped her not he to mention anything about how he looks but as it always were, they would.

"You have the most kawaii ears I've ever seen," She said with a sweet smile, Inuyasha had to admit; she was quite beautiful for her age. The young girl in front of him turned to the younger one.

"Kagome…How pathetic can you be? Be more considerate of him…Gomen nasai for my younger sisters affectionate remarks of your appearance" She smiled at him, she was beautiful to him, she wore the school uniform he had not received yet but looked so much different compared to the others, more beautiful with her long straightened raven black hair more beautiful to him then the younger student, her sister. But his mind carried off away to quickly and noticed the guy looking at him.  
"Hey man, what's up? Why'd you come here? It's a good school but you should've stayed." The guy looked like a suave one for the ladies but Inuyasha decided not to mention anything or beat the shit out of him till he knew of him, if he ever wanted to.

"Nothing is up, I came here because I was expelled because I threatened this guy with a screwdriver because he was being a fucking ass hole to a girl I know. I couldn't particularly stay in that shit hole now could I? I'd rather be arrested then go back there." Inuyasha hissed viciously as his recent past was brought up.

"Nice mouth you have there, Oh well. I understand why you were expelled" The young man said to him, "I'm Bousan Miroku, by the way…Senshi Inuyasha, hai?" Miroku asked Inuyasha trying to sound polite but Inuyasha could tell he was faking it really and showing not a very true side although he seemed loyal, and strong.

"Hai, but, just call me Inuyasha…None of the respectable shit…"Inuyasha said with a smirk driven on his face, Kikyou turned to see him more clearly.  
"I'm Higurashi Kikyou and that is my sister, Higurashi kagome," She said with a sweet smile on her face that was like none other to the young Inuyasha who'd never really been around anything of such a beautiful face that seemed to tease at his tormented heart, like a silent beauty overtaken by a moon's ray…Gorgeous to him.  
"Uh…nice to meet you?" Inuyasha hadn't thought of anything better to say to such a soundless beauty. "I'm Senshi Inuyasha" he said to re-introduce himself to her. He looked at kagome and she smiled to him. She was slender and tall wearing the green skirt and ribbon shoulder cape as every other female student was required to wear. As the three talked to Inuyasha the bell rang quickly and they all fled from the horrid class of Mr. Moley…a sick way to start a day. Inuyasha forced himself to look at his schedule to see his next class and it turned out, he didn't have one, just a spare. He made his way slowly to the cafeteria as many stares looked at the hanyou and Inuyasha just didn't care what hey thought of him, he was to damn cocky to say anything other wise. He entered the cafeteria and saw few students in there, studying and drinking slushies from the counter. He took his leave for something for exciting till he saw the girl from his pervious class, Kikyou walking with another man with silvery blue hair and a regal walk in his step…His. BROTHER!


	2. The unforgiven sin

_(DISCLAIMER!! I do not own Inuyasha and Thank you to Rumiko Takahashi for creating this great story of the hanyou and the time well. WEE, GREAT STORY!! Hope this chapter will be good RandR for this story to keep it going, also read into 'Visions of the black moon'. Sorry for all the swears, Inuyasha swears to much, SORRY!!)_

'_Sesshoumaru! Why the hell is he here?' _Inuyasha cursed dreadfully in his mind clutching his jaw heavily hearing his fangs clash together. For all the luck of it, his brother was here, his archenemy. His TRUE nemesis that he thought he left behind all those years back, Not but at the end of the hall way with a gorgeous girl he stood with looks like his father (if he could remember) and long flowing tresses of silver blue locks grasping at his back, longer then his own and at what it seemed, more cared for. Kikyou wrapped her arms around him and looked up at the youkai. Sesshoumaru bent down inwards to her slender face and lightly kissed her fine, velveteen lips. Inuyasha could feel instant anger rise through him like a Kool-Aid mix.

'_Great! He's here. I thought he would have been done school by now. He is almost 400 or. Is he? Who gives a fuck anyways? This year is going to fucking kill me!'_ Inuyasha without hesitation marched blindly towards his older brother. "Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha barked at him with rage. Sesshoumaru looked to his younger, delinquent brother with a not pleased look and only gave him a scowl.

"Brother, What brings you to this school? In more trouble, Hm? I knew humans couldn't raise Youkai, even if they are half-breeds. You bring a disgrace to our Father's proud name…" Sesshoumaru snapped at Inuyasha only mixing in his rage with dreadful results of his next actions.  
"Sesshoumaru, is this your brother?" Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru as she parted her arms from his strong body and looked at him with her warm pools of a thick amber colour of brown. Sesshoumaru hesitated to answer the young girl.  
"Hai, This hanyou is my brother…" Sesshoumaru said to Kikyou wishing that Inuyasha wish disappear from all existence as of…NOW! Inuyasha shook with rage all through his lean body and was literally more then willing to rip apart his brother right now, even with a crowd.  
"Inuyasha-Kun, Please don't start a fight here, please. I don't wish to see you leave so soon from our school" Kikyou said with a song-like voice to his ears and Sesshoumaru noticed the emotion change in his brothers face as she spoke to him and felt another scowl creep up on his face.  
_'Damn Kid, I know what he is thinking…'_ Sesshoumaru thought maliciously in his mind and turned to Kikyou. "Lets go, Kikyou…" He said to her hush and shot a glare to Inuyasha and turned his back with Kikyou's arm linked with his…Inuyasha tapped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he turned Inuyasha rolled his hand into a tight fist and laid a Punch right on the Youkai's face and walked away in a cocky manor feeling quite proud and leaving Sesshoumaru with a bloody nose which Sesshoumaru had never seen and swore to get his revenge on his brother.

A crack sounded on the intercom and a horsed voice came over. Papers ruffled through the air sounds.

"Would Senshi Inuyasha please report to the main office, we have an important message." The voice was plain and rough and Inuyasha had wondered what the message would be, it had better be good news, coming here was bullshit to him and he seriously would rather burn down the school then stay here. Inuyasha found himself at the office and took a long awaited sigh and entered the room with his foster parents seated with the principal looking straight at the hanyou with a discreet emotion on his face.  
"Uh, Inuyasha…Please. Take a seat…" he said with a quaked voice and a nervous twitch in his eye. "Inuyasha, your Parents have something to say…to you." he took a step back and his parents stood to speak to him of certain matters.

"Inuyasha, dear…" His mother began but cut off. Inuyasha had no idea why they were here and needed to speak to him with such urgency.  
"What's going on? Is someone sick?" Inuyasha asked as it were the first thing to be on his mind. It had to be, right?

"Not, necessarily…" His foster father had started but also halted in his sentence. Inuyasha sighed and stood back onto his feet.

"Well, you're not telling me…" he began in a cold tone of voice to the people who provided him a warm loving home. Inuyasha shifted his eyes to the principal, as he was about to make an announcement about over the lunch break for the study club's canceled meeting. He looked abck at the three as they watched him and took his leave and forgetting to turn off the microphone to the PA system that was scouted throughout the whole school.

"Sorry." He whispered to them. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow and his foster parents…

"Ok, tell me now before I leave." he snapped at them. The two of his parents looked to each other with nervous written all over their faces…  
"Inuyasha, we can no longer keep you as our foster child!" His mother said quickly and squinted her eyes as if it physically hurt her. Inuyasha just drew a blank face…

"What…" her said in such a plain tone as he couldn't believe the shit he was hearing…He saw the emotion on his hosts faces and knew this wasn't a lie. "What the fuck…WHAT THE FUCK! WHY!" Inuyasha voice and curses echoed through out the WHOLE school as the intercom system hadn't been turned off and it didn't bother Inuyasha, Just his parents.  
"You have to live with your brother, Sesshoumaru!" they said as the huddled away from the angered hanyou. Inuyasha just paused…

"What…" his eyes grew cold and filled with a pure rage…"FUCK! NO FUCKING WAY!! FUCK YOU!! OH SHIT!! SHIT!!! AHH FUCK!!" Inuyasha busted out in a distraught manor. He ran towards the door and ran out before he could do any major damage to the office and disappeared down the hall.

A young girl watched the rage filled hanyou tear through the halls and literally push through crowd. She approached him carefully and viewed his performance. She watched him carefully wondering if she should stop him anytime soon. Inuyasha accidentally tackled a young freshman boy to the ground causing him to smash the back of his head onto the cold dirty floor. Sango stepped up.  
"Hey! Do you think of what you jus did there was right?" She said in a threatening voice and took a stance ready for any attack. Inuyasha looked at the girl and read her stance, she was a good fighter, a great fighter and as it was to be there would be great trouble.


	3. Authors notes

Authors notes: Gomen nasai for the very slow chapter posting been very busy or just too lazy to deal with it. Oh damn my laziness. I'm blaming most of it on my laziness.

I was planning on changing the ratings for my story for the major Inuyasha freak out and I do tend to go a bit over board with certain situations. Fighting, loving, ECT. But never the less, its still good right?

Well I already have 3 reviews for my first chapter, not bad for my first chapter on dark days! Although I'll be expecting a lot more! Literally!

Kikyouxinuyasha: Well, thank you for posting. I appreciate it a lot. You can tell it's a good story but just reading one of the chapters? Are you psychic? Well anyways, Arigatou for your review! R&R again please!!

Akira Kikyou Kanawa: Oh two others reviewed! Ariagtou for your reviews, I am very glad and the deal will be finished. And it SHALL be an Inu/Kik Fanfic because they are the best couple I'm not a big fan of Kag/Inu but I also like Kik/Sess, Thusly why I added both! Keep on coming back for my stories as someone once said they're like cocaine, heh.

Nekoinuchibi: Heh, hey. Of course I'll keep on going! As long as you keep on going with your awesome Nekoinuchibi Tales, Neko ;) its our deal, you keep on going so will I!!

Ok, look into my other story, Visions of the black moon, more action packed and gory and that's how we like our Inuyasha.

Sincerely Keiosu-Ichuu-Atto

Chaos at heart


	4. wet

(Disclaimer: I do not Own Inuyasha although every time I write a new chapter I wish I had…I'm just a bit jealous of Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as my other, its 2:40 and I've been writing all day for my other chapter, but please enjoy! It's super long O.O)

The young boy, who was thrown down from Inuyasha's heavy shove that had befallen him, got to his feet and backed off slightly, rubbing his sore head as a goose egg was forming quite neatly under his skin.

"Now, You better say you are sorry to him before I have to force you." She said with a terrible tone of seriousness mixed in with her normal tone. Inuyasha hesitated to take advantage of her order and was interested in how well a girl could fight at this new school, Gakken High.

"Keh, Fine, I don't want to have some girl messing up the rest of my day by pressing charges on me, again" he muttered under his breath and looked to the boy who was more of a coward as he quivered with a slight fear as Inuyasha approached him. "Sorry, Kid." Inuyasha said very distraught from the situation and rushed by him quickly wondering if others who dare to get in his way, as his mood was more then pissed off. Sango watched him walk away from the situation and knew immediately that she'd have to deal with him more then just today and he wasn't going to be a easy case to brush past. She aided the boy's side and accompanied him to the nurse's office.

Finally, at the end of the day and a fairly easy course for Inuyasha…if he only knew how to cook!

'_What kind of idiot put me, ME of all people in FOODS! I'm going to kill someone with my cooking!'_ he thought fairly depressingly of the situation and imagined what would happen as he saw someone twitching on the ground as they tried Inuyasha's muffins. _'Oh!! SO that's why ammonia is not supposed to be eaten…'_He shook his head and chuckled to himself slightly. He jaunted in class a few minutes late as everyone's eyes in the class followed every move Inuyasha made.

"So, you must be the new student. Um, Senshi Inuyasha, Correct?" An aged women said to him, short with an eye patch over her right eye, which some how resembled an old pickle trampled on constantly. Inuyasha hesitated to answer but nodded instead of speaking. "Good, Good. I'm Akuba Kaede, Please do take a seat with Higurashi Kikyou, Bousan Miroku and Fukumi Sango." Kaede with her bent and nimble finger pointed to an emptied seat beside the beautiful pale skinned girl he'd seen in his first class now in his final. She'd set the day for him, with just a simple gaze of her warm amber brown eyes set his heart afire and brought his heart to a near stop, although…he hadn't know a thing about her, just her name. He took the seat next to her gladly and saw the same eyes watching him from this morning; he guessed that was Fukumi Sango.

'_Keh, Note to self, watch out for her. She's out to fucking kill me' _he thought harshly in his mind as he sent a chill down Sango spine with his orbs of sun trapped eyes. Kikyou looked at him with a soft velvet smile.

"Hello, Inuyasha-Kun. Are you feeling all right? Sesshoumaru told me what happened." Kikyou said in her angelic voice. She dared not to reveal any more of the subject as in a great respect for Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked to her.

"Oh, Thanks…Kikyou-San, I'm alright, I just am dreading to live with that bastard…" Inuyasha spoke to her not forgetting that she indeed with his Koi and purposely said that to her to let her really know what he's truly like to members of the same blood. The sweet smile vanished from her lips and broke into a disappointed frown.

"Inuyasha-Kun, I do know that my Koi is your brother, but did you ever try to get along with him?" She asked him quietly. Inuyasha thought about his response, not once did he bother trying to even try to be relatively nice to his brother, as his brother showed no respect to him just because he was a hanyou.

"Uh…well--" Inuyasha forced to cut himself off as Akuba Kaede's began her lecture of what is to be created today.  
"Well, class today we'll be making something fairly simple." Akuba Kaede said as she flipped through an evenly sorted book of recipes she had collected through her many years. "Stir fry sounds good…How about it?" She asked in her horsed voice as she snapped the book closed and got out photocopies of the easy-to-do recipe. Groans filled the room. Inuyasha couldn't believe such a thing, stir-fry he couldn't even do an anything fry, how did you even fry? "Inuyasha, you Higurashi Kikyou, Fukumi Sango and Bousan Miroku will be in a group, it seems one of our students was expelled, again." Akuba Kaede sighed slightly and shooed each of the students off towards the fully-epuiped kitchens of the fairly rich school. Welfare was far from thought. Each student of the class, who were mostly female and it seemed only Miroku was only there for the women obviously and a major screw up on Inuyasha's schedule or someone did it on-purpose. Inuyasha joined his group who kept fairly far from him, but many of the other girls who hadn't known about his rough reputation tried to get close to him.

"Keh, ok. Does anyone here know how the hell to cook any?" He said straightforwardly to his group. They shot eyes between each other.  
"Yeah, Not really. We all kind of suck." Miroku said as she rubbed the back of his head full of dark hair. Sango shrugged at what Inuyasha said and averted her eyes from him; he got the true impression she hadn't liked him anyways.  
"Yeah, My cooking isn't to terrible" Kikyou said sort of bashfully around Inuyasha as she kept her eyes from him, and looked to the pure whiteness of the stove. "Should we start? Um, Sango-Chan, Miroku-Kun, Could you cut the vegetables? Me and Inuyasha-Kun will cut and fry up the beef." Kikyou said as she took immediate leader of something she knew all to well. Kikyou handed him a slicing knife, obviously she'd forgotten or just trusted him enough o let him even handle a blade. She handed him a slab of meat after she washed her hands. "Inuyasha-kun, was your hands…please" She asked fairly boldly to him, he did as he was asked. He felt that he had the privilege to please Kikyou. Inuyasha ran his hands under the sink trying to get a temperature worthy enough to wash his talon hand. Inuyasha thought to break the ice it wouldn't be clever or smart enough but yeah know. He was stupid enough to spray Sango.

"HOLY SHIT!! What the hell?" She whipped around and saw Inuyasha snickering at her, She smirked deviously and took a hand full of water and threw it at him landing it in his face. She laughed hidden behind her hand.  
"Oh you little bitch!" Inuyasha swore at her of course just in a joking way. He took the cloth and soaked it with water and whipped it at her spraying her and also Miroku.  
"Hey, what the hell? Inuyasha!" Miroku said in a laugh taking the tea towel and damping it and started whipping it at him striking each time, hard.

"Ouch! Hey!! I'll get you for that!" He grabbed the towel and began to whip it at Miroku. The other students were laughing at the three as they began to become SOAKED completely with water and Kikyou just laughing at them cheerfully. "Oh shit." Inuyasha said as Sango and Miroku decided to team up on Inuyasha with bowls full of water. "C'mon that's not fair!!" Inuyasha used Kikyou's body to block them  
"Inuyasha! No. Wait! Stop!!" She said laughing as he hid behind her but Sango and Miroku didn't stop and literally dumped each of the bowls on Inuyasha and Kikyou. Completely SOAKED, hair plastered to their faces and backs, their uniforms and Inuyasha's clothes sticking to them. Miroku slipped on the ground and just laid in the water, laughing at the two and Sango placed a clothe on his head.

"How becoming, Miroku, It hides your face wonderfully" he said mockingly as he looked up at her with a daring smile.  
"Oh, I know. I'm so beautiful! Wait…." he said and pulling Sango down in the water with him.

"Holy- this is cold!" She said laughing and shivering at the same time. "Sorry Kikyou, I just meant to get Inuyasha, not you too…Oh, Inuyasha, You bastard!!" Sango said shaking a wet fist at him playfully. Inuyasha shook his head full of water letting droplets get at the three.

"Yeah, I'm a bastard. You looked like you were going to kill me or something, Sango!" Inuyasha said during slight laugh as he saw a pure serious emotion on Sango face.  
"Inuyasha, I was…" She broke it right after she said such a simple threat to him and let it pass. "Nah, I'm kidding Inuyasha, I just heard about you before, so I was worried." She said in a sweetened tone towards him rather then being bitter and cold towards him. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and chuckled at how he looked, His silver hair soaked, his dog ears dropped with the weight of water and his eyes hidden under his dropping bangs. Kikyou looked behind her at Inuyasha, A beautiful smile was on her face as she indeed was as soaked as he was and in a very awkward situation with him, She was right in-between his legs! She blushed madly as she saw this but didn't move.

"I think my skirt just grew ten sizes from this water. I'm afraid it'll fall down," She said in her soft melancholy voice. It seemed she wasn't joking and the three just looked at her in a shocked manor then just burst out laughing, this stalled the whole course as they looked at the four on the ground, soaked and a small grease fire starting.

"Quick! Inuyasha, Throw your self on it, it'll put it out!" a young girl said from the other kitchen who only meant it as a joke to the new student. Another girl came out with her long black hair placed up in a ponytail and red iris eyes and obviously death fro the hanyou on the mind.

"Possibly it'll destroy your enormous ego too, Inuyasha." she said coldly to him and turned on her heal with that giving no back glance to the four of them, despising them all.

"What is up her ass?" Inuyasha said fairly loud for everyone to hear including her. "Who the hell she anyways?" he asked looking back at her as she worked hard away from her group.

"It's just Aori Kagura, She's a real bitch. Sister of Aori Naraku." Miroku said looking to Kikyou who averted her eyes from anyone as painful memories flooded back.

"Aori Naraku? Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked wondering greatly about this, Aori Naraku.

The three looked at Kikyou who didn't seem to want to tell or go into any detail about this Aori Naraku.

Suddenly Akuba Kaede appeared with anger on her face and taping her foot at the four. "You clean up this mess and then go to the detention hall after this! Understand?" She said pointing an old crooked finger at the four. They burst out laughing.

"Keh! Yeah right!" Inuyasha said as she stood up and helped Kikyou up trying to keep her skirt up. As did Sango.

"JUST GO!" She said and pushed them out the door with pressure.


End file.
